wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Sinister Strike formulas
Sinister Strike is a Rogue ability, one of the two that a Rogue starts with at level 1, the other being Eviscerate. It is an instant attack using the main-hand weapon, and adds X damage. It currently comes in 10 ranks, as follows: * Rank 1: Adds 3 Damage * Rank 2: Adds 6 Damage * Rank 3: Adds 10 Damage * Rank 4: Adds 15 Damage * Rank 5: Adds 22 Damage * Rank 6: Adds 38 Damage * Rank 7: Adds 52 Damage * Rank 8: Adds 68 Damage * Rank 9: Adds 80 Damage * Rank 10: Adds 98 Damage For more detailed information about the skill, go here. Basic Formulas Before we get too worried about the Sinister Strike formula, it is important to understand the basic damage formula. * All of the following formula will have to be done twice, using minimum weapon damage once, and maximum weapon damage in order to determine the damage range. Alternatively you could use the average between the two to determine your average Sinister Strike damage. White Attack This is the basic "White Attack" formula, which is the basis for the Sinister Strike formula. (Attack Power / 14) * Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage = Damage Sinister Strike The formula will be shown using Sinister Strike Rank 10. You'll notice that the "Weapon Speed" is substituted by "Normalized Weapon Speed" because we're dealing with an instant attack. Normalized weapon speeds are as follows. * Dagger: 1.7 * 1H Melee: 2.4 * 2H Melee: 3.3 In most cases, you'll be dealing with a 1H melee weapon. Normal Hit (Attack Power / 14) * Normalized Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage + 98 = Damage Notice the +98 damage added by Sinister Strike. Critical Hit Power / 14) * Normalized Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage + 98 * 2 = Damage A critical hit multiplies the damage done by 2. Advanced Formulas We mustn't forget that there are three Rogue talents that affect the amount of damage done by Sinister Strike. Lethality With the full 5 talent points, Lethality "Increases the critical strike damage bonus of your Sinister Strike, Gouge, Backstab, Ghostly Strike, Mutilate, Shiv and Hemorrhage ability by 30%." Power / 14) * Normalized Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage + 98 * 2'.3' = Damage The critical hit multiplier gains the additional 30%(.3 in decimal) bonus from lethality. Aggression With the full 3 talent points, Aggression "Increases the damage of your Sinister Strike and Eviscerate abilities by 6%." Normal Hit Power / 14) * Normalized Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage + 98 * 1.06 = Damage The Sinister Strike damage is now multiplied by 106%(1.06 in decimal) to add in the bonus from Aggression. Critical Hit (Power / 14) * Normalized Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage + 98 * 1.06) * 2 = Damage Surprise Attacks Surprise Attacks "Your finishing moves can no longer be dodged, and the damage dealt by your Sinister Strike, Backstab, Shiv and Gouge abilities is increased by 10%." Normal Hit Power / 14) * Normalized Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage + 98 * 1.1 = Damage The Sinister Strike damage is now multiplied by 110%(1.1 in decimal) to add in the bonus from Surprise Attacks. Critical Hit (Power / 14) * Normalized Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage + 98 * 1.1) * 2 = Damage Lethality, Aggression & Surprise Attacks [(Power / 14) * Normalized Weapon Speed + Weapon Damage + 98 * 1.06) * 1.1] * 2.3 = Damage It is important to remember that Blizzard "stacks" their percentages, instead of simply adding them to each other. Examples All examples are done with 700 Attack Power and a using the Max damage. White Attack (700 / 14) * 2.5 + 168 = 293 Critical Hit / 14) * 2.5 + 168 * 2 = 586 Sinister Strike (700 / 14) * 2.4 + 168 + 98 = 386 Sinister Strike Critical Hit / 14) * 2.4 + 168 + 98 * 2 = 772 Sinister Strike with Aggression / 14) * 2.4 + 168 + 98 * 1.06 = 409 Sinister Strike Critical Hit with Aggression (/ 14) * 2.4 + 168 + 98 * 1.06) * 2 = 818 Sinister Strike Critical Hit with Lethality / 14) * 2.4 + 168 + 98 * 2.3 = 888 Sinister Strike Critical Hit with Aggression & Lethality (/ 14) * 2.4 + 168 + 98 * 1.06) * 2.3 = 941 Sinister Strike Calculators Here is a small and simple program written by Require from Jubei'Thos (US) ht tp://dire.servebeer.com/download/file.php?id=307 (link blocked, fix the typo to grab the file) - This program is a very simple executable that is made for combat rogues to calculate sinister strike and white damage based on a few variables. It takes into account talents from 3.0.2 and AP/mitigation etc. There is a readme in the .zip with a few more instructions and my contact information. (This calculator is currently out of date) Require (talk) 05:29, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Κατηγορία:Rogues Κατηγορία:Formulas and game mechanics